The Weird GS TV Show!
by Sammi Somara
Summary: The GS characters get their own TV show!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Weird Golden Sun TV Show!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
SamoraSomara: Welcome to the Weird Golden Sun TV Show!!!!!!  
  
Isaac: Yes, today we will interview Sheba!!!!!  
  
Sheba: I'm not telling you anything.  
  
Garet: I'll fry you if you don't!!  
  
Sheba: Eep!  
  
Isaac: Okay, first question! What do you think about Saturos and Menardi?  
  
Sheba:Saturos is a total jerk and Menardi's just plain weird.  
  
Garet: What do you think about Tolbi?  
  
Sheba: The Tolbians, well, most of 'em are okay, but Babi and his soldiers are jerks.  
  
Iodem: How DARE you speak of Lord Babi that way?  
  
Babi: Shut up, Iodem. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion.  
  
Ivan: What the heck are those two doing here?  
  
SamoraSomara: Don't ask me...  
  
Babi: Right. Iodem, we must leave!  
  
(Babi and Iodem leave)  
  
Isaac: That was weird...anyways, were you the only Adept in Lalivero?  
  
Sheba: No. Bob was an Adept.  
  
Isaac: Who is Bob.  
  
Sheba: The innkeeper's son.  
  
Isaac: Oh.  
  
Sheba: I'm not answering any more of your idiot questions.  
  
Garet: Wanna get fried?  
  
Sheba: No....  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
oooooooooh...What happens next? Find out next time! As always, plz review! 


	2. Sheba Fries The Insane Asylum!

The Weird GS TV Show!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden SUn.  
  
Yay! Update! To the Reviewers:  
  
Spooky2-I am doing more.  
  
Zoa is too lazy to sign in-Were you the one threatening Sheba, or were you just imitating Garet?  
  
Kathrina-Yes, I know. Isn't it?  
  
Ivan's Kitsune-Great idea...*laughs insanely, scaring everyone*  
  
Fire Illusionist-Yes. I name a lot of my characters 'Bob'. There are so many 'Bobs' I have a hard time keeping track of them.   
  
Vivid Aura-Is it?  
  
Isaac Says Booga-Maybe in chapter 3.  
  
Fofa the Windgoddess-Yes he is.  
  
zxela-Of course it's a weird story. I'm a weird author. And it has 'weird' in the title! What did you expect, a NOT weird story?  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Sheba: I'm STILL not answering!  
  
Garet: *casts Pyroclasm*  
  
Sheba: *dodges it and casts Spark Plasma on everyone*  
  
Garet: *extra crispy*  
  
(Piers walks in and sees Isaac, Garet, and Ivan totally fried and Sheba with an evil grin on her face)  
  
Piers: Okay, I'm not even going to ask what happened.  
  
Sheba: Do YOU wanna get fried too?  
  
Piers: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sheba's gone insane!!! *hides behind nearby chair*  
  
(Sammi walks in)  
  
Sammi: What on Weyard happened here!?  
  
Piers: It's all Sheba's fault! She fried Isaac Garet, and Ivan, and then tried to fry me!!!  
  
Sheba: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! *casting Spark Plasma over and over again*  
  
Sammi: *picks up phone* Hello? Is this the insane asylum? Yeah, we have a lunatic wreaking havoc here, we'd really appreciate it if you could stop her. Thanks. bye.  
  
(later, when the insane asylum people come)  
  
Insane Asylum Person #1: Where's the lunatic!?  
  
Insane Asylum Person #2: Yeah!  
  
Sheba: I'M RIGHT HERE! *casts spark plasma and fries insane asylum people*  
  
Sammi: SOMEBODY HELP!!!!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
How did you like it? As always, plz review! 


	3. We run away scared!

The Insane GS TV show!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
Yup. Another update.  
  
Sammi: So Sheba's fried the insane asylum. Now what?  
  
Piers: How about we RUN AWAY!!! *Dodges a Spark Plasma cast by Sheba*  
  
Sammi: Good idea. *They run away*  
  
Piers: Whew! That was close!  
  
(Isaac and Garet come out from behind a tree)  
  
Isaac: So you ran away too?  
  
Sammi and Piers: *nod heads*  
  
Garet: Smart move. Sheba's gone crazy!  
  
Sammi: Uh, yeah, we kind of noticed *raises eyebrow*  
  
I apologize about the shortness of this chapter, but plz review! 


End file.
